


Parallel Lines

by Rina9294



Series: Algebra [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Debbie watches her boys at the diner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2001.

God, it's a slow morning. You'd think all the queens in Pittsburgh were in church or something. Heh, something being more likely, especially if that something is asleep or in last night's trick's ass. Well, they'll get hungry sometime and then they'll be in. Guess I should enjoy the quiet while it lasts.

Hmm, the coffee pot's almost empty, might as well drink the last of it and make up some more. If nothing else, Craig and I can drink it all before it gets nasty. Probably have me peeing like a racehorse the second half of my shift, but what the hell? Can't let good coffee go to waste and I do make good coffee if I say so myself.

Filter, coffee, water, turn the thing on. There, all done. Oops, customers, lets find out what they want - a bed and hangover remedy by the looks of 'em.

"Morning boys! What can I get you?"

Coffee, pancakes and sausage. Got it, though from the way the blond's hand is moving under the table, he's already got his sausage. Hope for his sake it's more of a bratwurst!

"You boys make a mess under there, you're gonna clean it up, right?" Hee, the look on their faces - what do they think, I've never seen someone getting a hand-job in here? Boys. They're enough to make me laugh, but I love 'em all.

Craig's got the order and I bring the couple their drinks, but they're a little busy to notice. The blond does blush when I drop an extra wad of napkins down in front of him. I'd tell them to get a room, but they both look young, so maybe they can't take it home. Ah well, better in here than out in the street somewhere - least they won't get harassed except by me.

Okay, everything's under control, at least until Craig finishes their food. Better find something to do so the kids don't think I'm watching them. They are cute, but that kind of stuff isn't this lady's kink. It would be like watching Michael going down on someone - I'd be glad he was getting some, but seeing it would be a little TMI.

Speaking of Michael, there's my baby coming in now. And, surprise, surprise; Brian's trailing after him. Wonder what got the king of Liberty Avenue up this early on a Sunday?

"Morning, sweetie!" Hmm, he's in a good mood, none of that ducking his head or rolling his eyes like he does when he's trying to get me to tone down. I know I embarrass him sometimes, but he's my baby and I love him, damned if I'm not going to show it.

"Morning, Ma." He gives me a hug and slides into a booth. Brian moves to do the same, but I catch him and give him a kiss before he can.

"What was that for?" He looks confused, off-balance, and I wonder if that has something to do with Michael's grin. Brian can be a total shit, but there are times when I have to feel sorry for him. His father was an alcoholic bastard and his mother gives a freezer a run for the money in Artic chill. No wonder the boy is so messed up. It scares me to think of what he'd be like without Michael's love, and, if I can say it without sounding full of it, mine.

There are flashes now again of a really good person under all his bullshit. I guess that's what makes it harder to take his shit when he dishes it out. He can be so hurtful, striking out at everyone who cares about him, hitting sore spots with dead accuracy. He doesn't take crap from anyone and he rips through illusions with ease and damn it if I've figured out whether that's a good or a bad trait.

"You looked like you needed it, that's why." He gives me his patented Brian Kinney scowl, turning it on Michael when he laughs aloud.

Whoops, the lovebirds' food is up. Wonder if they've finished... Hmmm, from the blissed-out look of the one guy, he's done all right. Blondie looks a little frustrated though. I have to turn away so they won't see my smile. That's what you get for going at it in public, baby. Ten to one they vanish into the bathroom soon. As long as they don't skip out on their bill, I wish 'em all the best. Hmm, should ask Craig to make sure the condom dispenser in there is full, they might need it.

Now what are Michael and Brian talking about? Damn, I wish I could hear, but I bet they'd change the subject if I went over there. Must be something serious, at least on Brian's part. Michael is still grinning. God, he looks just like my baby when his eyes light up like that. Sometimes I wish he was my little boy again... Nah, no way I want to go through that again. He's a man now, one I'm damn proud of.

Look at the two of them. I can't count the number of times over the years I came home and found them like that, huddled together, talking in whispers even though no one else had been in the house until I walked in the door. Geeze, like I didn't know what they were talking about, but it was easier to pretend that I didn't at the time.

They were inseparable, those two. Still are, though sometimes I wonder how its possible and times I've wished it wasn't so. I love Michael, but sometimes I just want to shake him, make him wake up and see what a wonderful person he is. He just has no confidence in himself and I wish I knew how to change that.

I love Brian too, even though he can be a self-centered prick a lot of the time. It never fails, just when I think I've had enough, that I just want to slap that smug smile off his face, he does something human - something sweet, and I have to forgive him.

I guess it's the same with Michael; he loves Brian so much that he'd forgive him anything. I can't think of anything that would break the two of them up. The sad thing is, I can't think of anything that would bring them together the way my baby wants them to be - or if I'd even want that to happen. I want Michael to be happy and I can't see that happening with Brian. The closest he's ever come to settling down with anyone was with Sunshine and that certainly didn't work out. Honestly, I'd rather Michael never get what he wants than to see him crushed when Brian goes back to his usual habits.

They're like railroad tracks; always together, but never touching because if they did, it would be a huge mess. When Michael tries to get closer to Brian, he curves away and while Michael doesn't do that when Brian turns, they can't cross the distance between them.

What are those things called? Parallel lines, that's it. Together forever, but always apart. It's sort of sad I guess, but I just can't see it being any other way for the two of them. They've changed over the last year: Michael because of David mostly and Brian because of Justin and Gus. Maybe being thirty will help them change more, who knows, stranger things have happened and they can't go on partying their lives away. Maybe they'll find a way to bring their railroad tracks closer together without causing that crash.

Thing is, I don't know if I want them to or not. If it worked, it would be great, if it didn't... the thought of putting Michael back together after that terrifies me and I've had practice with Sunshine.

Their food's ready, God, this tray is heavy. I'd love to win the lottery so I could relax some. Shit, who am I kidding, I don't know how to relax. Even if I did win the lottery, I'd probably give the money away - after I paid off the house, got Vic the best medical care money could buy and gave some to Michael. There'd probably be some left after that, right?

Look at the two of them. When they hear me coming, their heads jerk up just like that time I caught them with Brian's hand down Michael's pants. You know, I almost wish I hadn't walked in then, maybe if Michael had gotten off, he still wouldn't be so fixated on Brian Kinney. But then again, maybe it would be worse.

What _are_ they talking about? I heard something about algebra, now why would they be talking about that?

Ah well, I'll find out later, if Michael wants to talk about it. There's the door, looks like the morning crowd is starting to pick up. I'll leave the boys to their conversation, maybe it'll work itself out. They're both adults, even if they don't act like it a lot of the time.

I have to look back at them and smile. My boys. I love them and they love each other and now when I think of them, I'm going to see those railroad tracks, parallel lines going off into the sunset together.


End file.
